Finn-Santana Relationship
The relationship between Santana Lopez and Finn Hudson, also known as Fintana (Fin/n and San/'tana'). The interactions between these two are playful and flirtatious, though both seem to be in love with other people, so the odds of a relationship at the moment is very unrealistic. Episodes For Hell-O Sue Sylvester suggests that Brittany and Santana try to break Rachel and Finn up by dating Finn. In doing so she would promote one of the girls to head cheerleader position. Both girls approach Finn and ask him out on a date. However Santana appears to be a little more eager for the date than Brittany throughout the scenes. During their date, Santana makes a comment about how Finn is cute but not hot. She suggests that Finn should ditch Rachel because she is a loser and instead go out with someone more popular and cool. She suggests that by going out with a cool popular person (such as herself), Finn would instantly be a hot stud. This shows that Santana is actually interested in persuading Finn to date her. Throughout the episode, we can see Santana dancing around Finn flirtatiously and teasing him. The Power of Madonna Sue Sylvester encourages and assigns the Cheerios to date younger men in tribute to her idol Madonna. Santana realizing that she needs to complete this task discusses her dilemma with Brittany. Brittany suggests that Santana date Finn because his birthday is three days before hers. Santana is hesitant at first because of his feelings from the last date. However Brittany advises Santana that "the way to make a man follow you forever is to take his virginity." Therefore Santana eagerly takes Brittany's advice and approaches Finn and offers to have sex with him. Finn declines at first, however Santana is able persuade him by informing Finn about Rachel dating Jesse St. James. Later that day, Santana and Finn have sex and he buys her dinner afterwards. Furt Santana wants to be with Finn again to improve her reputation. She approaches Finn as he is dressing up for his mom's wedding. She playfully mocks his skills in tying a (clip on) tie. She wants to break Finn and Rachel up by threatening to tell Rachel about the one-night stand sex they had last year. Finn, seeming nervous, asks her not to do this. However, she is persistent and wants him. Throughout the episode, Santana seems genuinely upset when she sees Finn being close with Rachel. Brittany/britney. During "me against the music" while Santana is doing a lust-ful dance, you can see finn in the background in a shocked, perhaps turned on face. Special Education Santana tells Rachel that she had sex with Finn. During the couple's counselling in Ms. Pillsbury's room, Finn comments on how hot Santana looks and says "Yeah she's Santana super hot" leading Rachel to be furious and storm out. In her angered state, she proceeds to make out with Puck, this eventually leads to the break-up between Finn and Rachel. A Very Glee Christmas Rachel sees them decorating a Christmas tree together while she's singing Merry Christmas Darling. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Finn convinces Santana to quit the Cheerios and she agrees. Finn personally addressed Santana but not Brittany when asking them to quit the Cheerios. Silly Love Songs Finn seems hurt when Santana makes fun of his "man boobs". When he calls her out for meddling in other people's business, she gets upset. Santana eventually gets her revenge by giving Finn mono. In this act, Finn and Santana share a very hot lustful kiss. He seems more pleased than bothered about this. Category:Relationships Category:New Directions Members